Producciones Punch (Colombia) Bloopers
Take 1:The Logo Is Correct except The Punch Logo Is Replaced with The Junior Eurovision Song Contest Logo Chewy Suarez say:eh? Why Is There A Logo Like This Here We aren't making an Intro for a Song Contest We Are Making A Logo for Producciones Punch In Change It Now Take 2:The Logo Is Missing 3:Aaron The Cat Sits On The P And Destroys The Logo And Replace It with The Argosy Media Logo Chewy Suarez Says:Hey Aaron Get out Of Here Go Back from Where You Belong Or I Will Sue You! Take 3:The Sphere And A rounded Rectangle Is There but the Text Are Missing Take 4:The Logo Explodes Take 5:The Logo Is Correct But During the Part Where The Word Punch Zooms Out It Gets Replaced By A Billion Of Pinchfaces Chewy Suarez Says:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! This Scares Me Oh Luis No Cry But He Cries Take 6:The Text Punch Replaces With The Text Just Bite It and Chewy Suarez Says:Ok,Then! Also This Is Your Last Chance If you Mess This Up Again I Quit! Take 7:A Girl Kisses the logo causing the Sphere turn Pink And Red And Begins To Shoot Hearts At the Director And Chewy Suarez Says:I don't Believe It,I Quit! So He quits And Brother Bear from The Berenstain Bears Took Over His Position Take 8:The Soda can From Soda Films Crashes Onto The Logo and Brother Bear Says:Soda Can All you alright Take 9:The Logo Is Correct expect The Word Punch Replaces With The Text I'm Gay! Brother Bear Says:I'm Not! Take 10:The Logo Suddenly Fly Away To The DiC Kid In Bed Logo Then Brother Bear Says:Now Where Is The Punch Logo Bring It Back Here! Take 11:The Sphere Is Replaced With The Viacom V of Steel And The Text Punch Replaces With Viacom and A Byline Says: We Take Down Your YouTube Poops And Brother Bear Says:nggggggggggggggggg!!! get Out V of Steel Take 12:The Logo Is Too Fast Brother Bear Says:Not so Fast Producciones Punch! Take 13:The Word Punch Is Replaced With The Text Yaya Toure Brother Bear Says:I am Not A Fan Of Man City I Am a Fan Of Man United! Take 14:Big Bird Enters The Logo And Sits On The P Causing The Text color turn Red To Yellow Take 15:Cookie Monster Eats The Word Punch Causing It To Change into Crunch Brother Bear Says:Go Back to Sesame Street Now Or I Will Call Sesame Workshop To Sue You! Take 16:When Abby Caddaby Enters The Logo She Uses Her Wand Causing The Entire Studio To Explode Brother Bear Says:Ummm What You Have Done Now This Set Is Now Falling In Shambles Now We Will Move to Another Studio I am Telling The Crew To Put An Out Of Order Sign At Our Door (After They Move To A New Studio,The Bloopers Continue) Take 17:The USSR Anthem Plays Instead Of The Regular One Take 18:Ovejita From Sesame Street Crashes Into The Letter U Causing All The Letters To Fall Down And Ovejita giggles Brother Bear Says:Get out of here! Ovejita! go Back To Sesame Street And Stop Crashing Into Any Logos Take 20:The Sphere Replaces With A Rubber Duckie And The Song Is Rubber Duckie You're The One By Ernie Of Sesame Street Take 21:The Sphere Replaces With The Hammer And Sickle The Word Punch Replaces With USSR Take 22:Elmo Kicks Into The Text Punch Causing The Text Change Into Sesame Workshop And The Current Jingle Plays And Elmo Giggles At The End Take 23:The Word Punch Is Replaced With Sega And Sonic Runs Across the Logo Take 24:The Logo Is Replaced With The Singing Sevens From The Seven Arts Production Logo From 2004 And Sings Shake your Booty by KC And The Sunshine Band Take 25:A Bee Sting Into the Logo Causing The Logo Color turn into a Bee Color Take 26:Sebastian Ogier Crashes Into The Logo Take 27:The Logo Is Replaced With The Golden Arches From McDonald's Logo Brother Bear Says:Cut! Cut! cut! cut! thats not how the logo looks like Take 28:A Childs Hand Touches The Logo Causing it to turn into The Lyrick Studios Logo Brother Bear Says:That Hand Should Be out of here! Take 29:The Logo Is Correct Except It Replaces With The SpongeBob SquarePants Logo Take 30:The Logo Is Done Correctly